


My Birthday Wish

by DorkyAngel22



Series: Let’s Knock Ourselves And Start A Freakin’ Family [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: Rocket never celebrates his birthday, but now that he has a family (and a fiancé) he’s finally gonna make his first birthday wish.





	1. What’s wrong with today?

**Author's Note:**

> I so ship Roquill! I’ve read a lot of fanfics about them so much I decided to give it a try... Anyway, please support all the way ‘till the last chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket’s been pretty upset lately. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic! I’m so excited! Please support me by leaving a kudo and following me on Tumblr (my account is called @dorkyangel22)

It was another ordinary day NOT on Terra, but guess what? It’s somewhere beyond the galaxy.

A man named Peter Quill was worried about his fiancé, a raccoonoid named Rocket, who’s been pretty upset lately. He was usually extremely confident and a little cocky, but now he’s extremely shy and quiet. _What happened to him?_ Peter thought.

So Peter called his fellow Guardians for another meeting, but this time it was about Rocket and his reason for being sad.

“Guys, what’s wrong with Rocket? He’s been pretty upset since he asked me what day it was on Terra.”

“I do not know.” Drax admitted.

“It’s probably a day he hates or a day where he suffered. Or maybe both.”  
Gamora said. Mantis agreed with her.

“I am Groot?” The small Floral Colossus asked.

“Yep, you’re right little buddy, someone should ask him. But w...”

“YOU ASK HIM.” Everyone shouted at the same time.

Quill tried to reason. “But why me...”

“YOU’RE HIS DAMN FIANCÉ!” “YOU FRICKING LOVE HIM! YOU KNOW THAT, YOU BIG ASSHOLE!” Everyone reasoned back.

“Quill, all of that is true.” Mantis pointed out the obvious once again.

 _Fair point, **it is true** ,damn it_. Quill thought, looking at his silver ring. After all, _he_ was the one who made the next step.

**~~Later~~**

Quill walked to the room he shares with Rocket. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

“Rocky? Hey, it’s me, Quill.”

After a while (which kinda felt like forever to Quill) Rocket finally answered him. “Come in, Pete.”

Peter walked into their room. Nothing changed. No clothes on the floor, no scratches on the walls, it actually looked kinda... clean and strangely not like a... WAR ZONE.

Peter sat on the bed next to Rocket. “Hey. What’s been bothering you, you’ve been pretty down lately?” He said that while stroking Rocket’s fur on his head.

“Promise ya won’t laugh at me? It’s kinda stupid, honestly...”

“I’ll never laugh at you. I promised you that when we first became a thing. Remember?”

Rocket wanted to cry. His fiancé’s words really touched his heart. But he continued anyway. He didn’t want to look weak in front of his fiancé. Not now. He blinked his eyes to stop the tears and said:

“Well... Let’s just say... It’s my **birthday** soon. Like tomorrow’s my birthday.”

“What?! Really?! Rocket that’s great news!” Peter was so happy. He was getting to know his lover even more.

“Well, I... kinda **hate** it. Is it bad? Weird?” Rocket said awkwardly.

“It’s normal.” Peter reassured him. Deep down, he can’t believe Rocket hates his birthday. I mean, who else would hate their own birthday? I probably would.“But hey, why do you hate your birthday? Did something really bad happen on your birthday?”

Rocket took a deep breath, wiped his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, and told Peter the whole long, sad story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he. Next one is gonna be fun! ;) Trust me!


	2. Let’s have some fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say that Rocket and Peter have a little fun after a serious talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he. Here’s the “Birthday Sex” part. Enjoy. ;)

**~~After Rocket told Peter the entire story~~**

“...So you hate your birthday because you were taken away from your family and also those goddamn scientists experimented on you on that day?” Peter summed up.

Rocket nodded, sniffling.

Peter pulled him closer. “God, Rocket, I’m so sorry about this, but you have us now. We’re your family and we love you. I love you.”

“R-Really?” Rocket didn’t know what to feel right now.

“Really. Hey...” Peter said while taking his red leather jacket off, leaving him in a black shirt. “I’ve got a great idea for my birthday present.” He added with a devilish grin.

Rocket started to smile a little. He liked where this is going.

Peter then kissed Rocket passionately, with Rocket immediately kissing back. Then Peter slowly placed his hands on Rocket’s hips, then going down to his ass. Rocket placed his hands on the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him closer.

Rocket, still kissing Peter, pulled his black shirt off, while Peter was removing Rocket’s blue jumpsuit, and with a few clicks and a little unzipping of a zipper, it came off.

After both of them stripped of all their clothes, Peter pinned Rocket down on the bed.

“Ready, Rocky?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess...”

“Okay, let’s do this. But first...” Peter said while reaching for the lamp in the room, then he flicked the switch, turning off the lights.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the _Milano_ :**

In the living room, Mantis was playing a Terran board game with Groot, Gamora was kicking a boxing bag, and Drax was sharpening his knives and other weapons. Suddenly, Drax heard a lot of moaning and curse words from Quill and Rocket’s room.

“O-OH MY GOD!! OH M-MY FUCK-FUCKING G-GOD!! I L-LOVE YOU S-S-STAR-LORD!!”

“JESUS R-ROCKET!! I-I LOVE Y-YOU T-T-TOO!!”

“Oh no, I have a heard an intruder from our friends’ room. We must save Quill and Rocket at once!”

Gamora rolled her eyes and shouted at the former Destroyer. “Drax! Don’t worry they’re fine!”

“Oh. Then what are they doing?”

Gamora looked at Mantis and Groot. “I can’t tell you right now, Groot and Mantis are here, and they’re way too innocent to understand. Trust me.”

**Okay, that’s it. Back to Quill and Rocket.**

“Uh is it just me? Or do you think someone heard us?” Rocket asked worriedly.

“I don’t think so.” Quill kissed Rocket’s throat. Rocket blushed and bent his head to give his fiancé more access. “Wanna continue, Rocky?”

“Hell Yeah, baby boo.”

**~~Time Skip~~  
(Making sweet love ‘till probably dawn)**

Peter was still awake, but Rocket was fast asleep, because he was more tired than Quill.  He lovingly stroked Rocket’s head again, whispering these words in one of his ears before he fell asleep too:

“Happy Birthday Rocky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do a time skip. Oh yeah, the reason for the time skip is because I’m terrible at that stuff. Also, the next chapter is the last chapter. But I’d love ideas for a new story... Again please let me know!


	3. A very happy birthday indeed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket gets surprised by everyone and surprises them in return with, uh, surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of my first fanfic. I decided to make it slightly longer. Thanks for all the love!
> 
> Plus Special Announcement at the end notes!

Rocket woke up, feeling very dizzy and sick. Next to him wasn’t his fiancé, but a note from him.

_Bought you a pregnancy test just in case of... you know. Went out on a mission. Groot’s here if you need something. Also, please don’t be offended by what I did, you looked sick. I’m so sorry and I love you!_

- _Quill._

After reading the note, Rocket groaned, hopped off the bed, tugged his navy blue jumpsuit on, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door. He eventually found the pregnancy test that Peter bought for him. Rocket immediately took it, looked at the results, and gulped. He didn’t have the time to worry about it, right now he just wanted to throw up.

“I am Groot?” Groot appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden.

“Yeah I’m... _BLEEEEEGH!!_ Ugh! This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me...” Rocket muttered after throwing up again. 

“I am Groot?” The tiny floral colossus asked out of curiosity. 

“Not now. I’ll tell ya later, with the others, especially Quill. I wanna say it once, please...” Rocket groaned before he threw up again.

Groot has never seen Rocket so vulnerable before, unlike Quill, who obviously did. The small floral colossus just nodded in agreement and left the room. He definitely did not want to look at puke for the rest of the day.

**~~Later~~**

After puking for almost two hours, Rocket finally went out of the bathroom, clutching his now sore stomach, groaning. He then went inside the kitchen. “Ughhh...”

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROCKET!!” Everyone shouted at the same time.

Rocket was shocked, but at the same time, he was so touched. He felt like he didn’t deserve them as friends. He wanted to cry, but his stomach prevented from doing so. Rocket tried not to puke. Again. “Aww, thanks guys! You shouldn’t have!”

“But we have.” Drax said.

“Eh, whatever. Listen guys... I’m... umm... ready to start the party!” He didn’t want to ruin his birthday right now, especially with his shocking news.

Believe it or not, the party was actually pretty fun. There were a lot of games, and Gamora and Drax were pretty competitive, as usual. Then there was the birthday presents. Rocket loved and appreciated almost everyone’s gifts, because the one from Mantis kinda offended him.

“A nail file? Seriously, bug lady?”

Mantis just shrugged.

“Don’t tell me Drax taught you how to shrug your shoulders at people whenever you don’t know what to say to them.”

“He did.” Mantis said innocently.

(But let’s not talk about this extremely awkward conversation any longer. I’m just gonna skip to the cake and the wish. Because I want to and this conversation is really, really, awkward.)

Everyone sang to Rocket a birthday song as Quill placed a chocolate cake with a navy blue candle on top.

“Okay, all you gotta do is make a wish inside your head then blow out the fire on the candle.” Peter instructed.

 _I wish I only gave birth to one kid. Because more than one sucks._  
Rocket thought as he blew the candle.

Everyone cheered. Rocket took a deep breath. “Guys... there’s something... I really need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Gamora asked curiously.

 _Tell them, shithead_. _They need to know it._

“I’m... I’m... pregnant.” He admitted, shyly showing his test.

Everyone except Quill was shocked at first, then they were all like: “Congratulations Rocket, you’re gonna be a great mom! Wait, who’s the father?”

“I’m the father.” Peter said, smiling widely.

Rocket was surprised. “H-How did you k-know...?”

“I just do.” Peter said with a smirk. “Besides, it’s pretty obvious that you’re carrying my kid. That’s why I bought the test. To make sure. You know me.”

Rocket ran to Peter and embraced him, nuzzling his head on his shoulder.

“I love you so much, baby boo.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Rocky. And soon, we’re gonna celebrate our little kid’s birthday.” Quill said while giving Rocket’s stomach multiple kisses.

“Don’t get so ahead of yourself, baby boo...” Rocket said with a sigh. He was really embarrassed by what Quill’s doing right now but he needed the kid to get to know him. Rocket took a deep breath and tried to ignore the other Guardians laughing and giggling at him.

 _Ahhh... ain’t this the best birthday ever..._ Rocket thought to himself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! Actually, I decided to leave an epilogue. I just wanted a slightly better happy ending. Don’t judge me. And I’m really sorry for the prank.


	4. Epic epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months passed by, and Rocket’s ready to give birth. The main question is: Are Quill and Rocket ready to be parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue. Always wanted to do this. And this is the real ending, BTW. So please enjoy it instead of judging me.

**~~Nine and a half months later~~**

Rocket placed a hand on his belly, which has grown a lot over the past few months, then he looked around. When Peter decided to baby proof the Milano, he went a little (okay, maybe a damn lot) overboard.

A lot of things, aside from Rocket’s stomach slowly growing, happened over the past few months, their wedding and honeymoon, a lot of doctor’s appointments, a hell lot of arguments because Rocket couldn’t join the missions until the baby is born (and other stuff I don’t have the time to explain)

“Hey Rocky, you okay?” Peter said, walking into the room and breaking the silence.

Rocket jumped a little. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, just wondering about stuff.” Suddenly his water broke.

“QUILL!!! I think the **kid’s coming**! Take me to the fucking hospital **NOW**!!! As in **NOW**!!

 _Oh my god. I hope I’m ready to be a dad._  
Quill thought while he picked up Rocket. Then he called the other Guardians.

“Guys! Rocket’s gonna give birth!”

Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

 _Seriously?_ Peter thought.

He took a deep breath and explained it more carefully. “Rocket and I are gonna have babies.”

“Oh.” Everyone said.

“Congratulations, Quill.” Gamora said with a smile.

“Puppy is gonna have puppies.” Mantis said in a voice meant for babies and puppies and kittens.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Can we go now?” Peter said, deeply worried that Rocket might really have _more than one_ kid.

“Yes.” Everyone said.

The Guardians took Rocket outside the ship and searched on their current location, Xandar for a hospital.

**~~After finally finding a hospital~~**

Peter, with Rocket in his arms, and the others, went to the registration’s office. 

“Hello Mr. Quill... and friends.” Said the current assistant in charge of registration. “How can I help?”

“My wife Rocket is going into labour. He’s pregnant with our kid.” Peter said worriedly. Rocket groaned and went through a contraction.

“Oh dear, oh dear. Okay don’t worry, this will be quick. I just need the patient’s name...”

“He clearly said it was **ROCKET** , didn’t he?” Everyone said, their voice mixed with anger and impatience. Rocket was going through pregnancy and childbirth, he didn’t need to go through some confused assistants.

“...and... your... signature.” The poor assistant finished with a little fear in his voice.

Peter quickly signed the papers and carried Rocket, who was going through another contraction, to their assigned room. Everyone else went to the waiting room.

**~~Later~~**

“Mr. Quill, we need you to hold the patient’s hand.” One of the doctors said.

Peter immediately did as he was told.

“Okay, Mrs. Quill, we need you to push in an hour.”

After an hour, Rocket pushed, screaming in pain and holding his husband’s hand so tightly, that he nearly broke it.

“You did this to me Quill! You’ve fucked up and knocked me up! Thanks a lot!” Rocket angrily shouted.

“Don’t worry Mr. Quill, he’s just going through some mood swings.” A doctor immediately explained after Quill got confused. 

“That’s right, you’re the asshole who knocked me up! Now I’m gonna be a laughing stock in the whole fucking galaxy!” Rocket shouted in anger, squishing Peter’s hand again.

“Oof, you’re doing great Rocky...”  
it Quill said, wincing from the pain of how tight his wife is holding his hand. To be fair, he deserved it.

“Mrs. Quill, please push again. I promise after this, it will be all over.” The doctor said.

Rocket went through another contraction and screamed, nearly crushing Peter’s hand again.

 _Ouch!_ Peter thought, hissing from the pain. _To be fair, Rocket’s the one going through more pain, ‘cause he’s the one giving birth._

**~~Time Skip~~  
~~Kid is born~~**

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Quill, it’s a healthy baby girl.”

Rocket yawned a little. “Lemme see her...” he said, half asleep.

The doctor gave the baby to Rocket. She looked just like Quill, only she has Rocket’s ears and tail.

Quill looked at her. “Aww... she’s so adorable. And beautiful, Rocky. Just like you.”

Rocket couldn’t help but cry a little.

Quill got concerned. “You okay, Rocky?”

“I’m fine Baby Boo, just happy, tears of joy and stuff. But what should we name her?”

“How ‘bout Lexy? Ya know, for a nickname.” Peter suggested.

“Yeah, I really like that nickname.”

Peter looked at Lexy, who was now playing with Rocket’s whiskers and said: “Hi little Lexy, I’m your daddy and this is your beautiful mommy and we’re gonna love you and take such good care of you.”

The rest of the Guardians arrived in the room, and said: “Aww, she’s cute.”

“Cute puppy!” Mantis squealed.

“She is not...” Rocket began, but he stopped himself. “Ya know what, forget it, but she _is_ cute...” He added, kissing Lexy’s tiny little head.

This was a truly unusual, but happy family. And no one could be any more happier than the Guardians of the Galaxy, especially with their newest addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy ending! For real this time. So soon, I’m gonna make a sequel! Please read it and leave a kudo! Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to follow me on Tumblr. (My account is @dorkyangel22) I’d really like your support so send a kudo, if you can.


End file.
